SasuKarin I Need You 2
by Yukiko832
Summary: Part 2 :


sasukarin i need you - part 2

the night sasuke left karin cried her eyes out.  
>she wondered why he didnt kill her, he was certainly able to and would have had no trouble but instead he said the same words that made her follow him in the first place<p>

"i need you"

those were the only words she heard from anyone after sasuke left nobody could get through to her it was time for her medication for her wounds from sasuke that never made any progress to heal Sakura came to administer the medicine however karin spoke only the words she heard

"i need you" she said to the room her eyes blank

"karin-san. . ." and as Sakura stepped closer to her all Karin saw was Sasuke and he said "i need you"  
>once more.<p>

Sakura left the room and came back with Shizune, another medical specialist. "i dont understand Shizune, she seems fine however her wounds show no signs of healing and she just sits there saying 'i need you' all the time" said Sakura sounding frustrated

"hmm this is a problem.. but here let me try something" replied Shizune.  
>Shizune walked over to Karin and asked who she needed to which she replied "sasuke said he needs me" and turned away from Shizune and when shizune turned to Sakura she was in tears and left the room Shizune also got up and left to find Sakura in the hall in tears there was nothing she could do or say to make sakura feel any better, the whole village knew of Sakura's feelings for sasuke but for Sakura to hear that from another woman hurt her terribly<p>

"Sakura" came Karin's voice from inside the room Shizune stepped in and Sakura came in reluctantly there were no signs she was hurt in any way but she didnt seem so dazed as before "Sasuke was here last night, in this room"  
>Sakura looked at Shizune "how? we have tightened security and someone should have seen or heard him enter"<br>said sakura worried "im not to sure Sakura" replied shizune thinking about the situation "Karin were you dreaming?"  
>Karin turned to them "I dont know.. i dream of sasuke often after how he treated me and how i felt, it is like a nightmare that wont end you know how I feel right sakura?" and karin looked at sakura tears formed in her eyes"<p>

Sakura remembered when sasuke said goodbye to her the night he left the village and replied with a simple "yes"

Karin turned away from them and said "im not sure if it was a dream but it felt more real than any other dream i had.. please i want to know if what he said is true.. if Sasuke needs me I want to know why.. even in i no longer have feelings for him .."

"karin-san, if what sasuke said is true he will most likely kill you, Shizune! we need to ask Inoichi for help.." Sakura seemed determined to find out the truth because she wanted to know if sasuke was here, if he would come back again.

later that day Inoichi had agreed to help and Karin was set up in Inoichi's jutsu. Inoichi entered her mind and sure enough after hours of memories Inoichi left the room and to the hallway in which Shizune and Sakura anxiously awaited the news

Inoichi had told them that she had not drempt nor halucinated Sasuke appearing before her and that he had infact came to her Sakura almost collapsed.  
>to think that sasuke came back to the village she had only wished of this day<p>

Karin was then escorted back to her room and Sakura stepped inside "Karin-san might I ask you something about sasuke?"  
>"sure afterall I have no choice right?"<br>Sakura smiled and went on "So sasuke was different at all?"  
>"well his chakra felt the same as it always does.. dark and cold and evil... he looked the same too.."<br>"when did he come to you exactly"  
>"around midnight i think i dont know i wasnt paying attention to the time.. does it matter?"<br>"well i was hoping that if he is the same he will come back to get what he wants.."  
>"me?"<br>"... yes you he wants you but i dont know why" as Sakura said 'you' she grit her teeth with a twinge of jealousy, well more than a twinge.

Sakura had planned to wait for Sasuke to return and waited for him inside Karin's room and as they thought and hoped he did return around midnight like the last time

Karin went to open the curtain for him but before she could he had already walked inside "Sasuke" karin managed to whisper..  
>Sasuke was walking around the room, suspicious.<br>"Karin.." and Sasuke had turned on her and lunged for her throat.  
>"Sas..uke.."Karin tried to speak but her words didnt come out "Karin when I said i needed you I meant you and you alone! Why is she here?"<br>and sasuke threw a kunai into the darkness where sakura was hiding and she came out "Sasuke-kun, why..?"  
>"I told you why. Im going down a path the rest of you cant follow for-<br>"revenge? Sasuke-kun you got you revenge Itachi is-  
>"DEAD! I KNOW THAT SAKURA BUT I HAV NOT GOT MY REVENGE! MY REVENGE ISNT COMPLETE UNTIL I CRUSH KONOHA FOR WHAT THEY PUT MY BROTHER THROUGH, WHAT THEY MADE HIM DO TO MY FAMILY!"<br>sasuke kept his grip on Karin and Sakura could only cry Sasuke dropped Karin to the floor and had her gasping for air as Sasuke walked over to Sakura and picked her up by her shirt and threw her aside knocking her out.  
>He walked back over to Karin and looked her in the eye. "c'mon"<p>

Karin looked over to Sakura and to Sasuke and she got up and followed him They got as far as the leaf village gate when a group of ninja stopped them "Sasuke Uchiha, rouge ninja and high class criminal you are under arrest!"  
>Sasuke put his arm infront of karin, "stay behind me and dont get in my way"<br>Karin stepped back and Sasuke knocked out all the ninja in his way and grabbed Karin and left konoha again.

The next morning Sakura awoke in a bedroom of her own Shizune was standing over her, "Ah so your awake now, good. I take it you had no luck with Sasuke Uchiha?"  
>Sakura sat up and started to cry.<br>Shizune and other attending staff left the room.  
>And as Sakura continued to cry a tapping at the window a bird with something tied to its leg was at her window and sakura took the bird's message and it read:<p>

"Sakura,  
>I hope you get this.<br>Sasuke and I are not far from the Village If you hurry you can still catch up to us Please i want you to help me stop Sasuke he wont kill me but he does want to get the rest of his team back together to get his revenge

well anyway use this message as a way to track us, its a pice of sasuke's shirt hope it helps

karin"

"SHIZUNE! get a team of ninja together now i can find Sasuke-kun!"

/ stay tuned for part 3... :D


End file.
